The Project
by The Artistic type
Summary: Dick and Vivien are enemies, but the teacher pairs them for a project none-the-less. What feelings will be shown, throughout this project and will they actually dare I say......like eachother? Well Roy and Wally sure aren't a lot of help.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Teen Titan/ Batman/ justice League characters, if I did I would be a very rich women.  
Anyway, I was bored and decided to write about Dick falling in love with one of his school rivals. Why you may ask, I have no stinkin' clue, weird things pop into my head when I'm bored, hence the reason for the Roy/ Dick converstion at the end of this chapter. So yeah, it's DickxOC-Vivien.**

Dick Grayson sat in his desk lazily, his chin rested in the palm of his hand as he listened to his English teacher lecture about folklore. "Now that I've finished explaining the concepts of folklore, I have a pairing project for everyone," Ms. Caroline said emotionlessly. The students groaned making Ms. Caroline glare in disgust, why did she ever choose to be a teacher. "Class, this is a fun project for once. I'd like you and your partner to reenact a folklore piece for the class, in any way you'd like. The catch is I choose your partners." Most of the teens rolled their eyes and slumped back in their seats. "Vivien, your partner will be...Richard." Dick and Vivien glared at each other in pure disgust. Both students were the top students in class and were competing for the title of 'smartest kid in class, making them sworn enemies.

"Ms. Caroline, I refuse to work with him, we won't get along at all," Vivien protested. Dick nodded in agreement, his eyes glued to his enemy in a loathsome fashion. Their teacher gave them the 'if I cared any less, I'd be the Joker' glare. Both 15 year olds slid down in their seat slowly, trying to avoid their teacher's glare. Ms. Caroline continued through the students until everyone had a partner, and ordered them to get to work. Dick and Vivien pushed their desks together grudgingly, and stared at each other silent. "What story do you want to do Dickey? No stupid fairytales with the Prince Charming crap. There's no way I'm falling in love with you buddy and offense intended." Dick glared at his partner once more; this wasn't going to be easy.

"How about we do Greek Mythology, like 'Athena and the Contest for Athens'," He offered smugly. The mahogany haired girl contemplated for a moment before sticking out her hand cautiously. "So we have a deal...Athena?" Vivien smiled and shook his hand a little gentler than intended; there was no way she was letting her feelings show for this project. "Just call me Poseidon, aw man I lose this competition, dang."

"You better believe it Dickey, Athena's the bomb," Vivien said with a laugh. "Why don't we meet at my house, it's just me and my older bros today, so I think we could get a bit done?" Dick nodded slowly, before knocking her books off the table purposely. She scowled and knocked over his math textbook sending all of his papers flying. "Oops, my bad sorry about that Dickey. Maybe think twice before you mess with the Goddess of wisdom and war, oh yeah." Dick smiled to himself, he did like feisty girls with a temper.

After school, Dick and Vivien walked to her house which was a decent size for the city of Gotham and a middle-classer. She opened the door only to met by the blaring of a stereo. The Boy Wonder covered his ears his head throbbing already. "Toni, shut that music down or I'll smother you in your sleep." The music only became louder, which made Vivien's nostrils flare. "Wait here; I'll be right back, Dickey." Dick rolled his eyes that was his name when he was what 3, leave it to Vivien to make you feel like a toddler. She ran up the stairs and slammed one of the doors behind her, which then was followed by a loud thump and than silence.

The beautiful teen came back down the stairs looking satisfied with what she had done. "Do I even want to know what just happened?" Dick asked curiously. Vivien shook her head quickly and guided him into the kitchen, where a table with several chairs had been set up neatly. "Very...organized." She rolled her eyes and took a seat at one of the chairs, gesturing for Dick to sit next to her. "So where should we start?" For the next hour they discussed their ideas and the way they would present it to the class. The teens were interrupted by a boy with the same mahogany colored hair coming into the room looking irritable. His hair was gelled and fixed up with and upside down visor.

"Toni, I told you to stay in your room until Dick was gone," Vivien said quickly. Dick looked over at her in shock, did she just call him 'Dick'. Her older brother smiled mischievously, and took a seat at the table. "Go away...now!"

"What a brother can't meet her sister's new boyfriend?" Toni teased, his grin only widening. Vivien's face turned bright crimson, as did Dick's at the mention of the word boyfriend. "I approve of him; he looks like a nerd like you. You're perfect for each other, what luck!" She balled her fist and was about to sock him in the nose, when the front door slammed close. "Oh please, don't tell me it's Zach. He ruin my fun." A man around 21 walked into the room, his hair longer hair held back in a ponytail a warm smile on his face. Vivien sighed in relief at her even older brother's appearance. Dick was right now completely confused, if this is what it's like to have siblings, he's thanking the lord he's an only child.

"Hey there V, who's the boy a friend from school?" Zach said kindly. Dick and Vivien shook there heads furiously and turned their backs to each other. Than why are you guys hanging out?"

"It wasn't by choice trust me, this is Dick Grayson, we're partners for a folklore project," Vivien explained. "Now if you'll excuse us, I think it's time for Dick to leave now. I'll see you to the door." She pulled Dick out of the kitchen and towards the front door. "Say anything about the events that went on today and I swear I'll smother **you** in your sleep, got it?" Dick nodded quickly and turned to leave, but before he left he turned to face her.

"You aren't as bad as I thought you were...V," he said with a small smile. With that he was gone his figure disappearing behind the corner. Vivien leaned against the door frame and sighed dreamily. Then realizing what she was doing, Vivien shook her head vigorously as if to shake the feeling from her thoughts. _You can't fall for him V, he's Dickey the boy you love to torture and make fun of. _She knew it was a lie, she did have feelings for him and thought it was a great opportunity to get closer to him, when Ms. Caroline paired them together. Now if only she could get Dick to feel the same way.

Dick entered Wayne Manor and went straight to his room. On his bedside table was a small picture he had taken of Vivien on one of his patrols one night. If anyone knew about, even Bruce, there would surely be an awkward conversation ahead. "I can't keep thinking about her, she probably thinks of me as her enemy even though she acted a little different today," Dick whispered to himself. "But everyone knows, she likes that Victor kid, isn't he a senior?" His cell phone vibrated in his back pocket, making him jump. He pulled out the device and examined the caller ID. Roy Harper's name flew across the tiny screen. "What do you want Harper?"

"Dude, chill I was just calling to see if you wan to go out to dinner with Donna and I, than I realized you don't have a girl. But I had already pressed the call button, so I decided to see what had happened in your life since yesterday?" Roy said sounding a little hurt and obnoxious at the same time (only Roy could pull that off). Dick rolled his eyes and flopped onto his bed. "So...what's going on?"

"I got a project today, and I'm paired with a girl I secretly love, but pretend to hate her. I'm not sure if she likes me back, so I have to continue to play the hatred card, gahhh, I hate drama!" Dick complained. Roy burst out laughing on the other end of the phone, making Dick cringe. "It's not that funny, Bow Head." The laughing only accelerated in volume.

"I can't believe it, the most emotionless guy I know, ward to the King of no emotions, is in love. Now that's a soap opera waiting to happen!" Roy teased on the other end of the phone. "Hey Wally, you got to here this one." There was a short pause; before you could her Wally snorting in the background as Roy continued to laugh. Dick scowled and turned off his phone abruptly, there's no moral support these days. With that Dick crawled into bed trying to relieve himself of his angst.

**--**

**R&R please :)- The next chapter should be up shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own them  
Here's the second and final part of my story. So yeah!**

Early the next morning, Dick woke up late and had to rush to school (his midnight angst, caused him to forget to set his alarm). The teenage boy ran into his English class quickly and plopped down into the only available seat, which was (just his luck) right beside Vivien. The mahogany haired beauty bit her lip happily, before scowling at her 'enemy'. "Good morning class, today we're going to take a break from our project and write our monthly poetry," Ms. Caroline explained. The students groaned loudly or slammed books into their heads. "Hush, this month's theme is romance. You have 30 min. before we share them." The class was silent as they either scribbled nonsense on the paper or put thought into their piece.

Thirty minutes later, Ms, Caroline stood up and announced for the students to finish. She always went in alphabetical order, and since Vivien Abeyta was first in the alphabet she would go first. The fifteen year old sighed and stood up nervously, she really didn't want to share her poem. Vivien cleared her throat and began her piece.

_Wise as the owl;_

_Swift as the fox;_

_You're perfect when I watch you and even when I'm not;_

_Flexible as a crane;_

_Strong as a bear;_

_There's no denying you have what it takes;_

_To be the one that I will date;_

She was now crimson in the face and sat down quickly. Ms. Caroline, strict as she was did enjoy poetry, especially when Vivien wrote it. Dick was mesmerized by her words, but what he didn't realize was the words were meant for him. The students shared their poems and when the got to 'G' it was Dick's turn. The Boy Wonder looked up his eyes begging his teacher not to make him go. Though he stood up anyway and cleared his throat dramatically.

_With a voice like a Siren's song;_

_You put me under your spell;_

_But you know I'd never tell;_

_I love the way you look and the way you think;_

_It's taking all I've got not to hit the brink;_

_My heart's forever yours, and so I'm sure;_

_There nothing I could ever love more_

Vivien being a little more alert realized Dick had been gazing at her when, he read those words aloud. Ms. Caroline smiled (a very rare sight) and congratulated the now humiliated young man. Dick sat beside Vivien and looked like he was just found he wore his underwear to class, no that's just put nicely.

"Dickey, that was really good you should definitely join the poetry club I'm in," Vivien complimented. He looked up looking slightly confused. "Were those words meant for someone special? You can trust me; I do keep secrets even if you aren't my favorite person." Dick shook his head quickly and turned away nervously. "Alright, but if you want to talk about I'm right here." The rest of day was uneventful, except for the few times where they bumped elbows or brushed hands 'accidently'.

After school, Dick rushed up to Vivien his books almost slipping from his grip. "V...Why don't you come over to my house tonight, to work on the project? I don't have any siblings, so less of a chance of blushing," He offered quietly. She smiled and nodded, as she threw her book bag over her shoulder. "Great, um...let's get going. My butler Alfred's picking us up." The two teens headed to the school ground to wait for Alfred's black limo/ car (A/N: I don't know that much about cars). The car pulled up to the curb and the two of them got in. "Alfred, this is my partner for one of my projects, Vivien Abeyta." The British man nodded and turned his eyes back towards the road.

They soon came to the dark and gloomy Wayne Manor, (That would be home to me) where the car stopped. Dick pulled her out of the car and into the house, his grin growing wider. Vivien gazed around in amazement as they continued down the hallway towards his room (you know where the picture of her lay in the open). He opened the door to his room and glanced at the picture and gasped. "Um...I'll be right back, wait here," He said nervously. Dick slammed the door and threw the picture under his bed, before letting her in. "Here's my room, I know it's not much but..." Vivien examined the room in awe; it was much larger than the kitchen they had stayed in at her house. "Never mind."

"Alfred knocked on the door and stuck his head in. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Master Roy and Master Wallace have come to see you. They refuse to leave until you meet with them," He said in his heavy British accent. Dick groaned and left his room, Vivien following not far behind. The two red heads waited impatiently in the foyer, both pacing back and forth.

"Dick, why the heck did you hang up on me yesterday, I was just getting g the details on...," Roy shouted. He smiled charmingly at Vivien, who raised an eyebrow cockily. "Who's your friend and is she single? I'm single myself, and would be willing to lighten up her life." Dick twitched slightly as Roy kissed her hand politely. Wally snorted in his corner of the room, examining the argument that was about to unfold. Vivien pulled away from him and smiled politely.

"Unfortunately, I'm...uh...dating Dick. My name is Vivien Abeyta, he asked me to be his girlfriend at school today," Vivien stated quickly. All three boys gasped at either Vivien or Dick. "I'm really sorry, but it's true and I can't cheat on my boyfriend." She pressed her lips against Dick's quickly before pulling away a blush creeping across her cheeks. Dick smiled dreamily and leaned against the wall to balance him self. Roy and Wally burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs as if they would run away.

"Oh my god, you're the girl Dickey was talking about on the phone yesterday. This is a soap opera waiting to happen!" Roy gasped. Vivien looked slightly confused over at Dick, who turned away in attempt to hide his blush. "You could have warned me Grayson, I wouldn't have hit on her than. She is the girl you said you had a huge crush on, right?" Vivien's eyes widened as she watched Dick turn a wonderful shade of crimson, not only in embarrassment, but also in rage.

"She didn't know until now, Harper. I think you and Wally should go now!" Dick hissed. The two boys went silent and looked up with their best puppy-dog eyes. Dick gave them his best Bat glare and pointed to the door. "Get out now, or I'll take you out myself!" They both pouted and walked out the door dejectedly. He turned to face Vivien who was smiling to herself. "Look Vivien...um...I can..." She embraced him in a hug, and kissed him on the nose lightly. "You...kiss...huh!"

"You like me, a huge crush...really?" Vivien said with a smile. Dick nodded and hung his head guiltily. "I like you too, Dick. I just thought you didn't like me, so I played the hatred card." He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Really, I thought you hated me! We really need to just show our feelings, starting now." Dick offered.

"I'd like that," She said cheerfully. They took the others hand and walked back down the hall, where they finished their project and confirmed feelings for one another.

**--**

**Who have thought Roy and Wally would actually help Dick get a girl! R&R please :)**


End file.
